voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Liar! Office Deception
Liar! Office Deception is a spin-off otome game of Liar! Uncover the Truth by Voltage Inc. You are told that ten co-workers will be a trustworthy partner for you, but nine of them are liars, so you have to figure who's the liar and who's your trustworthy partner. It is available for download on the App Store and Google Play. You have to finish the first season of Liar! Uncover the Truth first in order to play. Overview With a great job, best friend, and perfect boyfriend, you thought life couldn't get any better but then you discover that your boyfriend has been sleeping with your best friend. To make matters worse, you are in charge of the D-Team, the worst team in the company that's handling the Olympics project; however, a fortuneteller tells you that you'll emerge on top if you find the one perfect teammate out of nine liars. Determined not to fail, you weed out the liars while making sure the project is a success. Introduction Liar!_Office_Deception_-_Info.jpg Liar!_Office_Deception_-_Info_2.jpg Prologue Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters By order of appearance Yusei Sasaki Daikichi Hirose Shiori Kojima Chisa Fukumura Reina Miyata May Akutsu Minoru Yokoyama Keisuke Shijo Guy Kurihara Kohei Kusunoki Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Liar Routes= } *Yusei *Shiori *Guy - 2nd Liar = } *Keisuke *Chisa *Minoru - 3rd Liar = } *Daikichi *Chisa *Yusei *May - 4th Liar = } *May *Guy *Keisuke *Chisa - 5th Liar = } *Reina *Yusei *Kohei *Guy - 6th Liar = } *May *Kohei *Yusei *Reina *Keisuke - 7th Liar = } *Keisuke *Reina *Kohei *May - 8th Liar = } *Kohei *Keisuke *May - 9th Liar = } *Keisuke *May }} |-| Lover Routes= } *'Yusei' *'Keisuke' *'Kohei' }} |-| Events= } *Keisuke *Yusei *Reina - Do You Take Survival Seriously?! = } *'Keisuke' *'Yusei' *'Minoru' *'Kohei' *'Daikichi' *'Guy' }} Trivia *This MC is similar to the MC in Liar! Uncover the Truth, but she's more of a workaholic and a better cook. They also have bad luck with men; LUTT's MC attracts scumbags while this MC is too busy with her job to date. **Unlike the MC in Liar! Uncover the Truth where she lives alone with a messy apartment, the MC in this game has a cat and her apartment is cleaner. *This is the first Voltage game where female characters have a profile along with the males. *Unlike LUTT, the liars you expose continue to appear in later chapters instead of disappearing. *Because this game is a spin-off, its set in the same universe as Liar! Uncover the Truth for a couple of characters in that game make an appearance. *There are three new music tracks in this game. The main music which is heard in the OP, the music played during the accusation stage, and the music when the stage is completed. *In the game's story map, the background is dark blue with a white doorway at the end and two chess pieces in it. This represents the MC's fortune and the idiom "light at the end of the tunnel". Category:Article Stub Category:Liar! Office Deception Category:Free to play games Category:Games Category:Slice of Life Category:Chisa Fukumura Category:Shiori Kojima Category:Yusei Sasaki Category:Daikichi Hirose Category:Reina Miyata Category:May Akutsu Category:Minoru Yokoyama Category:Keisuke Shijo Category:Guy Kurihara Category:Kohei Kusunoki